Perfection (Temp Title)
by Riri-kun
Summary: How did I get here again...?
1. Chapter 1

**whats the new song to hear this month?**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

_'How did I get here again...?_' Was what floated through Amu Hinamori's head. She was currently sitting at the head of a large table in a **VERY** furnished dining hall. There was a blue-haired man sitting all the way at the other end of the table. In the middle was her friends and some others, all dressed in big gowns and expensive suits.

There were plates of good food on the table and the lights were very bright. So how come Amu wasn't at all happy with this setting? "Go on. Eat," said the man with dark eyes and blue hair. "I'm simply not hungry," Amu said, trying to show politeness. She looked towards one of her frineds, a petite girl with long blond hair and show her giving Amu a pleading look to at least eat something. "Well then... Why don't you drink the wine? It is picked fresh from the village of Povonage Elis," the man offered. "I'm very sorry, but I really don't want to drink either. I've already had supper earlier," Amu said, giving a small bow.

"Well then. I will show you to your room," the man said, getting up. Amu was hesitant, but she knew she had to at least do this without making him mad. "Alright. Thank you," Amu said, entertwining her arm with his. "Continue eating everyone," Amu said, before leaving the hall. "So how do you like it?" the man said.

"It's beautiful and very big, I must add. But I feel like there's also something else too," Amu said, her senses enhancing."Why thank you for the compliment. I hope you will enjoy your stay here," the man said. Amu gave him a small smile that had a bit of love in it. The man returned the smile and continued making small talk with her.

_'I'm sorry if you become attached to me. But I must leave you tonight. My sister is the one you must love. I ust return back to my own life and world. I hope that you will forget me,"_ Amu's head had thoughts like these in her head that night. The man showed her the room of her sleeping chambers and left her to stand there. Amu wavedat the man and walked into the room. She walked towards the bed and climbed in. The darkness enveloped around her eyes and soon it was the beautiful darkness that she was always used to.

**i messed up big time didn't i? im stressing again! wahhhhhh why do i got to have a test?! i want to stay home today! and its snowing toooooooooooooooooo. merry christmas or hanukkah or watever your time is at. good day!**


	2. Yuro

**im thinking of doing a fanfiction with ma bestie Suzuki-chan! - This is the nickname I gave ma bestie, not the name of another writer. kk? but i cannot promise anything!**

Amu awoken when she heard a few taps on her window. She put her foot upon the warm red carpet surrounding her heb and headed towards the window. She opened it and almost got hit with a pebble if not for her instincts. She looked down and saw a look-a-like of herself and whispered, "_Come on up._" The other one nodded her head and started to climb up the ladder that was holding the roses up.

Amu pulled her into the window and got her out of her clothes. "Here. This is what you will be wearing tomorrow, okay? The prince especcially gave it to **you**," Amu said, giving the beautiful blue dress to her twin. "Wow! It's so pretty,"The other girl silently squealed. "Here. I give you good luck. Now I must be going," AMu said, preparing to jump. "Wait!" the other one called and pulled AMu in a longing hug. "Don't forget me okay?" the girl said. Amu chuckled and hugged her back while patting her head.

"Who could forget anyone this cute?" AMu said, slightly rubbing her twin's head. The other one smiled at her sister anf giggled, while waving good bye to her sister at the bottom of the castle. Amu gave her sister a wink and ran off into the woods. She climbed the trees and carefully jumped from tree to tree. She could've looked back, but then she would've missed her sister too much to leave. Amu chuckled to herself and continued on deeper and deeper inside of the woods until she reached a small village, hidden from all others.

The sun was just coming up and it shined upon the small droplets of water on the leaves, making them reflect the warm light. Some of the dwellers came out of the cottages to prepare their stalls of clothing, oranments, or food. Some said hello to Amu as she passed by them. Amu waved back and gave them a cheerful smile that gave the villagers energy. She walked towards a cottage that looked like any other and opened the door. "Hello Amu," greeted a woman in her fourties.

"Good morning mama," Amu said, giving her mother a peck on the cheek. "So how was it?" she asked. "It was wide. That's all there is to it," Amu said, sitting down and eating the plate of food. The mother chuckled and said," That's what I would have expected." "So where is Ami?" AMu asked. "She's still sleeping. What about Ai? How is she doing?" the mother asked. "We just switched places. Luckily he didn't know my name so we should be fine," Amu said, washing the dishes.

"Yep. We really are lucky. But I thought that he fell for you," her mother said. "He did. But Ai fell for him so I just gave him to her. And since we look the same and have almost the same personality we could've passed off as the same person," AMu said, matter-of-factly. "What about the friends that you made in the castle?" her mother asked.

"Only a select few know of this. The rest were not too bright to actually figure it out," Amu said, sitting back down. The mother chuckled. "Amu. I wish you could find your own happiness instead of giving it to others," she mumbled. Amu, luckily, didn't hear and went outside for fresh air. She breathed happily and told her mother that she would be going on an adventure. "Be careful!" her mother yelled.

Amu smiled widely and waved, grabbing her bag of things. When she says that she would be going on an adventure, she meant it. This time she would be visiting villages and hanging out with the friends that she made there. Amu waved to all the other villagers and continued out of the village. Amu happily hummed while walking. She would be getting to the ofirst village soon until she heard a couple of whimpers.

She turned to a corner and saw a little boy about the age of 5, all battered up with scratches and blood coming out from the boy was still fresh and the marks were still a bright red with the sun shining on him. Almost like the gods were trying to bless him health. Amu stopped in her tracks and gently picked up the boy in her arms. His tenseness seemed to go away and it seemed like he was trying to get closer to Amu.

She hurriedly rushed to the village without trying to hurt him even more. She ran inside of the local hospital, which was a medium sized building with a straw roof and stick walls with some mud put on the small holes. Amu put the little boy down on one of the tables and put some medicine on the wounds. The boy seemed to hiss at the sudden sting, but it seemes that he was sleeping after a while. Amu put the bandages on the wounds and gave them a little kiss.

She was always told that her kisses would melt away pain they had. Amu silently tip-toed out of the building and continued to walk towards some stalls. The people greeted her with smiles like at home. "Hey there, Amu," said a voice from behind her. Amu turned around and gave the body a big hug. "Hey there, Andy. Long time no see," she said, after releasing him from the hug.

The boyin front of her hadn't changed one bit. He still had the same denseness to love, the same light blue eyes, the same small build, the small dirty blonde hair, and the same aura that just made you want to love him. "So what's up?" he asked. "I found a small boy that was wounded. And don't worry, I fixed him up. I think he should be waking up in about a couple minutes," Amu said.

"Oh good..." Andy said, breathing a sigh of relieve. You see, his father is the doctor of this village and ANdy has wanted to follow in his footsteps but, he's still just an apprentice. But on the other hand, Amu is a total pro at medical things, since her little sister, Ami, always did something stupid and got hurt one way or another. "Can I see him?" Andy asked. "Of course! I'm not a doctor that will restrict you. I'm just a normal girl," Amu staed. "Uh... No, you're not. You are not normal if you have all those skills. And oh yeah. My mom still can't figure out how to make that meal you showed her. It always comes out all gunky and half burned," Andy said, steping into the hospital.

Amu smiled and walked towards Andy's cottage. "Hello!"Amu yelled cheerfully into the cottage. "Hello there Amu, _desu!_~" said Suu, Andy's mother. "Hi. So how has your life been?" Amu asked. "Andy told you, didn't he?" Suu said, sighing in defeat. "Yep!" Amu said, giggling. "Your recipes are easy to read but, for some reasome I just can't make it, _desu!~_" Suu said, pulling at her hair. "Stop stressing out. Your meals are still good too," Amu said, massaging her shoulders.

"Amu! Help me!" came Andy's voice. "Oop. I gotta go," Amu said, running out of the house. She reached the hospital and saw the little boy, hitting Andy. "Where's my mama!" the boy yelled into Andy's ear. "Help..." Andy squeaked out. Amu walked towards Andy and picked up the little boy. "Now,now... That isn't the way to treat someone that was trying to help you. What's your name little boy?" Amu asked. The boy turned towards Amu and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy!"he cried out in delight. "Uhh..." Amu said, dumbfounded. "What's your name?" Andy asked, repeating what Amu had said. "I'm Yuro! Nice ta meet cha," Yuro said, stretching his arm out to Andy. "Y-yeah... Nice to meet you too..." Andy said, approaching the hand cautiously. "I'm guessing he doesn't know who his real parents are," Amu said, patting Yuro's head. "So I'm guessing that either he lost his memories or that he just never saw them," Andy said. "Man... That's sad. But what are you going to do with him?" ANdy asked.

"I guess I'll just have to take him with me. He just looks so adorable!" Amu squealed, hugging Yuro closer. And it seemed that he liked it too. "Alright, whatever you want. Just don't hurt him," Andy said. Amu stuck her tongue out and looked back at Yuro. "Ready to have fun?" Amu said. Yuro nodded his head and smiled. Amu smiled back and they walked out of the village.

**i wonder how long this chapter is... ill do another chapter of this thingy and then a chapter of Fake Love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**three!currently watching some kathy perry songs**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

"Wake up!" came a voice and following it was a sound of a door cracking. "Mmh..." came a muffled groaned. "You better wake up or I will personally make you sleep _forever_," said the voice. "I'm up! I'm up!" said Ai, sitting up from the bed. "Good. Now get in the bath and change yourself. The prince is waiting for you to wear the dress," said Utau.

"Oh wait Utau!" Ai yelled after her. "What?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Thanks for taking care of Amu," Ai whispered and went towards her personal bathroom. Utau was frozen and a couple tears gathered. "Don't remind me..." Utau whispered in the air and left for her room. Ai took a bath and changed into the blue dress that she was instructed by her sister to wear. She brushed her hair and added an accessory of a small butterfly with red wings. She walked out of her room and headed for the dining hall.

She opened the door to the hall and sat at the head of the table. She looked down at the plate of food that was placed in front of her. She slowly reached for the utensils and put it on the food. She cut a small piece of the eggs and put it in her mouth. "So what do you think of it?" the man at the other end of the table asked. "It is good but, it'll never compare to my mother's homemade cooking," Ai said. eating a couple more bites of the food. "I know what you mean. A mother's cooking is always the best," the man said, eating from his own plate.

"Well then. I will be going. It has become too suffucating to breathe in this room. I will see you later," Ai said, getting up and walking out of the room. "You're so cold to me..." Ikuto whined playfully. "Well then, I'm sorry if I hurt you," Ai said sarcastically. "Ouch... ~" Ikuto said, with a fake hurt voice. Ai gave him a stick of the tongue out and left the hall. Ikuto said to himself," She seems a bit different..." But it was still heard by some people.

Ikuto sighed and got up. "Where are you going?" Kairi, his advisor asked. "I'm going outside for a while. It really is too suffucating in here," Ikuto said. Once he was a good distance away from the dining hall, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kairi sighed. "Hey guys. Have you seen Utau? She didn't some to breakfast this morning and she was acting kinda strange yesterday," Kukai asked. "I think she's in her room. Better not disturb her or she'll really kill you this time," Rima said, sipping her cup of tea.

"Oh... okay?" Kukai said in confusion. "It's going to be hard on all of us, huh? Utau's already cracked," Rima said, sighing. "Oh c'mon. Why don't we visit her? She told us where she lived," Nagihiko said. "I can't go. I'll be busy today with some paper work. Tell her I said hello," Kairi said, walking out of the hall. Rima and Nagihiko waved at him and got up as well. "Well c'mon! I wanna see her!" Rima said, tugging at Nagihiko's arm. "Alright,alright!" Nagihiko said.

- **Later **-

"I'm sorry but, Amu's not here. She's gone on a trip," said Midori. "Oh. When is she going to come back?" Rima asked. "I don't know. She always returns when she wants to. Maybe you'll catch her in the next couple of villages. She always goes there to visit her friends," Midori said, waving at them and closing the door. "How does she already go on a trip? She is way too active," Rima said, crossing her arms. "Well then. Let's get going if we want to catch to AMu," Nagihiko said.

"Seriously?! We're going?" Rima exclaimed in surprise. "Of course. We're prepared. We can get some food in this village and we're wearing our casual clothes. And besides, didn't you want to see Amu?" Nagihiko said. "Okay..." Rima said quietly. "What?" Nagihiko said, a bit amused. "I said OKAY!" Rima yelled into Nagihiko's ear. "Okay, I heard you. No need to be angry," Nagihiko said, rubbing his ears.

- **With Amu **-

"I'm hungry..." Yuro said, holding his stomach. Amu stopped walking and took off her backpack. "Here. I'm gonna have to get some more food in the next village over, okay? Can you survive until then?" Amu asked, giving Yuro a small loaf of bread. Yuro nodded his head and quickly ate the bread.

Amu put Yuro on her shoulders and ran to the next village. When she arrived, everyone had greeted her. A girl with long violet hair and black eyes ran up to Amu. "Hey there Ams! Who's that?" she asked, pointing to Yuro. "A kid that was abandoned. His name is Yuro and I'm supposily his mother. Do ya have anything to eat, Nami?" Amu said, taking deep breaths.

"Yep. We just made some new scones and buttermilk. It's gonna be yummy!" Nami said excitedly. Amu followed after Nami and they arrived at a small bakery. They stepped in and was hit with a wave of flour. "Hey!" Nami yelled. "Sorry sis," said a voice. Nami headed up to the boy in the kitchen window and hit him. "How could you?! This was my new dress!" Nami yelled, while hitting her brother on the head. "Hey there Nick. Anything new today?" Amu said, seating Yuro at a table.

"Oh yeah. Taste this. I'm trying out this new recipe," Nick said, handing Amu the pastry. Amu took the pastry and ripped it in half. She gave the other half to Yuro while she was eating the second half. "How's the little guy?"Nick asked, pointing to Yuro. "He's Yuro. I'm taking care of him," Amu said, putting Yuro on her lap.

"He looks cute." Nick said, sitting down on the table as well. "I know right!" Nami said, coming over to pat Yuro. He moved away from her hand and closer to Amu. "Aww... Why won't you let me pat you?" Nami pouted. Yuro seemed to move even closer to Amu if that was even possible. "Yuro... Please let go of me. I'm gonna die," Amu said, trying to get Yuro off. Yuro suddenly had tears building in his eyes. Amu sighed and gave his a couple pats. She then put her mouth near his ear and whispered," _You know... Those tears can't trick me. I've seen better._"

Yuro sat there, shocked. Amu pulled her head back and gave him an "innocent" smile. Yuro climbed off of Amu and sat in the chair next to her. "So Amu-" began Nami but, then a scream of Amu's name was heard. Amu turned her towards the bakery's window and saw two of her friends from the palace, Rima and Nagihiko. They both ran into the bakery and squeezed Amu in a hug.

"H-hi..." Amu said, weakly. "So why are you guys here?" Amu asked after they let go. "We wanted to visit you!" Rima said, giving Amu a hit on her head. "Oh... Why now?" Amu said, rubbing her head. "Because I wanted to. What other reason is there?" Rima said, crossing her arms. "Oh yeah! Meet Yuro. I'm taking care of him," Amu said, showing Yuro to them. "Cute," Nagihiko said, smiling.

- **Stop -**

**Sorry this wasn't eventful. I started this yesterday but finished today so i forgot what to put in here. my promises suck... no school today!**


	4. Library Romance

**snow,snow,snow...**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**- Stories -**

"Amu, where are you going?" Rima called after the pinkette. She turned around and yelled," My adventures not done yet! Want to join me?!" Rima stood there, trying to figure out if she should go or not. "We can't go! We're busy!" Nagihiko said for Rima. Amu nodded her head and waved farewell.

Rima turned to Nagihiko and smacked him. "Why did you say that? I was thinking about it!" Rima yelled at him. "Yes but, we are still busy. Remember? We still have to get home to take care of our own kingdom. We can't stay here forever. Amu knows this," Nagihiko said. Rima crossed her arms and pouted. Nagihiko patted her head and said," We can visit her next time we come here, okay?" he reluctantly agreed and started to walk back to the castle of the prince.

- **Short **-

Ai walked towards the library doors and stepped inside. She breathed in the scent of old paper and worn-out leather. She had always loved the smell of books. It always felt like home was right there with her. She took out a random book and sat at one of the tables. Once she had seen the cover, she realised that it was a photo album.

_'Now what is an album doing in here?'_ she thought, opening the book. While she was looking at all the photos of events,she found one that had Ikuto and all of the other princes and princesses together. They were all handing hands, forming a round shape. But there was a hand that was connected to Ikuto's hand. The face of the owner of the hand wasn't shown.

It almost seemed as if that person was shy to take the photo. Ai tried to figure out who it was but, only fond that the size of the hand belonged to a girl. She put back the album and walked towards the doors. Just when she was about to push the doors open, they were pushed open from the other side. The force made Ai's legs lose balance and she was falling to the ground.

She instinctively closed her eyes shut and waited to fell the hard impact of the ffffloor. But what she felt was two warm pieces of flesh underneath her back. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Ikuto. "Hey... You okay?" he asked. She quickly got out of his grasp and mumbled a quiet "yeah." "So why are you here?" Ai asked, once she calmed down her beating heart. "I'm just looking for something to do," Ikuto said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh..." Ai said, a bit disappointed. "So why were you here?" Ikuto asked. "I was reading," Ai lied. She didn't want to talk about the photo that she had found. She thought that maybe it would be a sensitive issue. Ai walked out of the room a bit too quickly. "Hey!" Ikuto called after her. "What?" Ai asked, turning around. "Would you like to go on a trip sometime?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure..." Ai said, slightly blushing. "Cool," Ikuto said and went back into the library. Ai walked the other direction, to her room._ 'I'm really falling in love,'_ Ai thought,heading into her room.

- **Problems with computer **-

"Hey mom," Yuro said. "Yeah?" Amu asked, looking at Yuro. "Can you tell me how your life was when you were little? Was it fun?" Yuro asked. "It was okay. It's pretty much normal like any other teenager's life. Only I didn't really have much of a lovelife," Amu said, racking through her memories.

"Oh... Well, did anything exciting ever happen to you?" Yuro asked. "Yep! I was once in the palace for a party when I was little. It was pretty fun!" Amu said, cheerfully. "What did the palace look like?" Yuro asked. "It was sparkly and very big. There were a bunch of people in black and white, running around. And I even found a garden with a bunch of flowers! It was soooo pretty since the sun was just setting," Amu said, smiling.

"Wow..." Yuro said, amazed. It really seemed like a great castle to Yuro. Only thing was that Amu didn't mention one small detail. But I'm going to keep that for later!

- **End! -**

**this chapter sucked d*ck too. WAHHHHHHHHH! but im sooo lucky i got a day off from school! i still dont know ma schedule so im sorry if i update at half-assed dates.**

**Please Reveiw! - I hate putting this thingy here...**


	5. Darkness in Paintings

**Umm... Sorry? Hee,hee...**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**- Usagi! -**

Ai's Perspective :

I walked through the long hallways of this castle. It had some kind of air that said to just stay away. But then again, I'm a Hinamori. I'm not that frightened by mysterious things. I continued to walk and pass many doors. I never knew that it was _this _big before. It's changed a lot even since I was little and me and my sister walked through these halls.

I still remember when we stepped upon the prince stuck on the chandelier, crying like a baby. Amu piled chairs on chairs to get to him, but she was still a bit short so I put her on my shoulders. We got in so much trouble and was given a big lecture. But like any other kids, we didn't listen. We didn't even understand all the words that the adults were saying. We were only 3!

It was funny though. Since then we've been friends. Like, really good friends. And somehow I had fallen for Ikuto. His parents had wanted him to marry one of us and big sis had said to marry me instead of her. Saying that she didn't like to be "royal" and were all the big fancy dresses. She wanted to be free. She was a bit oblivious when it came to _her _love interests. She could spot a wonderful couple from anywhere, but when it came to her, she hated to be in the spotlight.

I'd known that Ikuto had loved my sister for a long time, but she was always traveling from here to there. She even made friends with a bunch of dangerous pirates! She is just too free-willed. We could never catch up to here and just let her do what she pleased, being free and exploring the world. We always knew that she would come back. She made that clear everything she had come back to home.

I always admired was so wise even though she's still just a teenager. She had understood my position and offered me to Ikuto, knowing that it would have made me happy. I truly am grateful to her. I wish that I could've helped her with love as well. I sigh and see that I've ended up in the main hall once again. "My, this place is a total maze," I whisper to myself.

I go a different direction and I currently am standing in front of a large door with golden handles and intricent designs of graceful flowers on the perimeters of the door. It looked like it would've belonged to heaven if it was not in this castle. I hesitated to open the door. What if it was a trap? Or that it would set free all kinds of evil like Pandora's box? I shake my head clear of those ridiculous thoughts. I will be strong like my sister.

I reach my hand to one of the golden handles. It gives me a cold sting, but I still slowly pull on it. The door creaks and I guess it's because nobody has ever oiled the hinges. I step inside and bring my head up. All I see is darkness. Just darkness. The is a painting in the middle of the room. A blanket is covering it. On the blanket is a red substance that has dried up. The blanket is dusty and I slowly approach the painting.

I lift up one of the bottom corners and throw the blanket to the ground. I look at the painting and suddenly tears come rushing out. The painting shows me or is it my sister? There is a shadow with sparkly eyes surrounding the pink-haired girl, like it's embracing her. One of the eyes of the girl is slightly open and shows a happy and warm shine. Are they lovers? I really want to know for some reason. A small smile graces the girl's lips and she is wearing a simple strapless red dress. But the thing is that, it seems like the painting is semping out of the canvas and there's also a knife stabbed through at the top of the canvas.

I quickly run out the room and close the door. A lock appears on the door. It has a four-leaf clover that had cryatl in it's mold. The lock itself was golden with a perticular shine. I turned my body and ran away from the door. I ran as fast as my legs could've taken me. I got tired and put my hands on a random wall, trying to catch my breathe. Tears still ran out of my eyes and I don't know why. The painting came into my mind and my tears came out even more.

I looked around my surroundings and found that my room was just to the left of me. I pulled my body off the wall and went to my room. I flopped onto the bed and I covered myself in blankets. Tears still came out and I shivered a little. It was so scary. I thought to myself,_' When had I become like this?'_

- **Yay? -**

**this scene is sooo cliiched... i giiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee uuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppppppppppppiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy **

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
